Yu-Gi-Oh Dark Duel Stories
by the-game-king2002
Summary: A mysterious organization following in the footsteps of ghouls,has emerged to conquer the world.


Yu-Gi-Oh Dark Duel Stories  
  
Chapter 1,"The Puzzle Returns"  
  
Long ago,in acient egypt,great kings ruled the land,and competed in deadly shadow games for control of the millenium items.Then,an ancient pharoh harnessed the power of the millenium items and sealed those shadow games away forever.But then,five thousand years later,the shadow games were revived and a great war was fought.The pharoh that once saved the world using the milenium items,decided to use them to conquer the world and was stopped by a young boy named Yugi Motou,who faced him and sealed his dark soul away in the shadow realm forever,purging the ancient pharoh of any darkness inside of him.The millenium items were then returned to Egypt,along with the three God Cards.But now,a dark group calling themselves Ghouls MK. II,has awoken to take the items from Egypt,along with the God Cards so they conquer the world.So now,Yugi will be called on once again to defend the world from the darkness of the shadow games.  
  
One day,at a school in Domino City,Yugi Motou,a young boy who defended the world from the shadow games is playing the very popular duel monsters card game against his friend,Joey.Yugi draws a card.the card is the Dark Magician.  
"Come on,Yugi.I'm ready for any move you make"Joey told Yugi,waiting for Yugi to make his move.Joey seemeed pretty confident as usual.But,Yugi knew better.  
"Allright,Joey.If you say so.I'll place these two monsters in the graveyard"Yugi told Joey,putting two cards into his discard pile,"and place this card,the Dark Magician".Yugi placed a card,and Joey almost fell back in his chair.  
"What?I never knew you had that move,the basically destroys me"Joey whined.Yugi was very good at this game,so Joey thought he might lose.  
"Wrong,Joey,it does destroy you,meaning I win"Yugi told Joey.Yugi was in a good mood,considering he nothing to worry about for a change,or so he thought...  
  
At a huge office building somewhere downtown in Domino City.A person,by the name of Christoph Hudson,was standing in office surrounded by shadows talking to someone.He seemed very nervous.He also wore a strange gauntlet over his right arm.It had a symbol on it,that looked like an ancient eye.There was another person,one sitting in the shadows,he seemed almost invisble.  
"Sir,you called to see me"Christoph said calmly,talking to the person in the shadows.He was nervous,but tried to hide from this person he was talking to.  
"Ahh,you came just in time.Any later and,well... You know"the person stated."I have a job for you and your men"the person told Christoph.Christoph seemed proud at the mention of a job.  
"Yes sir,what is the offer?"Christoph asked the man.Christoph shoke a little,but then stopped quickly.  
"I need you and your men to find a young boy named Yugi Motou.He lives with his grandfather at a game shop around the city"the person instructed.  
"Yes sir,I know the perfect person to send too,My best duelist,besides me"Christoph told the person,seeming confident all of a sudden."What do you need him for?"Christoph questioned.  
"I need him to tell me the location of the millenium items"the man expalined,"if anyone knows,he does".  
"Right away,sir.I'll get someone right on it"Christoph told the man.Christoph then left the office.  
  
Back Home at the game shop.Yugi has just gotten home from school,and is gathering the mail for his grandfather.Yugi walks in looking through the mail.He doesn't seem to see anything to interesting.He spots his grandfather dusting something off the counter,and gives him the mail.  
"Here,you go,Grandpa"Yugi says,giving the mail to his grandfather.His grandfather looks through it,and ste's it down again.  
"Nothing,interesting today.Wait,a package was delievered earlier though"Grandpa remember.he pulled something out from beneath the counter.Yugi quickly opened it.There was odd case inside.Yugi opened it,there was a gold puzzle,and a note.  
"This.. This is the millenium puzzle!"Yugi said in shock.He picked up the note and began to read it,it was from a man named Shadi.  
  
Dear Yugi,  
I have sent you this millenium puzzle,because I fear that another group lead by a starnge man is trying to once again take the millenium items,and try and conquer the world.A item,the millenium eye,was already stolen.Please,take care of the puzzle,and don't let it fall into the wrong hands.  
Shadi  
  
"Wow,Yugi.I thought all that nonsense was over"Grandpa told Yugi.Yugi picked up the puzzle,and put it around his neck as he had done in the past.Grandpa smiled,but seemed worry,that something abd may happen once again.  
"I missed this"Yugi said,holding up the puzzle.Yugi turned to go upstairs,but the door,burst open,and a starnge perosn in a blakc cloak was standing in the doorway.He seemed to be looking for something,but also seemed very mysterious.  
"How can I help you?"Grandpa asked the strange man.Grandpa seemed unsure about the person,and stared at him cautiously.  
"I am someone named Ultra Hunter.I have been sent by our leader to come and take any millenium items you may be hiding,"the man,Ultra Hunter,explained.he looked around the room and spotted Yugi and his millenium puzzle."I demand you give me that millenium item that the boy is holding"Ultra Hunter demanded.  
"No!I'm not giving you this puzzle,I just ahd it sent to me today,and I was told to protect it"Yugi told the man,"you can't have it!"  
"Then,we will ahve to play a game for it"Ultra Hunter explained.he pulled his right arm out of his cloak.he was holding very big and no doubtibly very heavy.  
"What do you want to play,is it duel monsters!?"Yugi questioned Ultra Hunter.He seemed ready now,and he seemed more confident.  
"Exactly"Ultra Hunter replied,"come outside".  
  
Outside,Ultra Hunter placed the object he was carrying on the ground and stepped back.It began to unfold,and then on the right and left sides,podiums emerged.The centered opened,and a grid starting being dispalyed.it was an incredible piece of technolegy.  
"And now,we duel!"Ultra hunter said... 


End file.
